Free Love
by WhiteasSnowyhills
Summary: (First Story) 6 months after the events of New York, Manhattan, Emeilia Tate just wanted her life back on track. But, knowing Jane Foster makes it hard. Pulled into something she decided to do for the fate of the world, will the so good God of Mischief finally learn that friendship and love are hard to understand. (Rated T to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1 -The Oh So Good News

**Chapter One - The Oh So Good News**

Sunlight poured throught the uncovered windows in Emeilia's bedroom. Emeilia peeled back the covers; blinking the sleep from my eyes.

She groaned, "Morning... all ready. Fantastic!"

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, Emeilia pulled herself off, shuffling to her bathoom. Slowly, she peeled of her scruffy pyjamas, dumping them on the floor while she stepped in the shower. Turning on the water on she let the warm water pour down her back releasing sigh in relief. About 10 minutes later she turned off the shower, stepping out onto the tiles. Emelia walked back to her room and found a pair of black trousers; cream button up shirt with black heels. She turned to the kitchen and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. As she turned to the living room she gasped at the time. She was late. Again

"Brilliant... just what I need." She grabbed her car keys and scurried to her appartment door. Running to the car park she unlocked the car door, got in and started down the road. As she turned round the corner her phone vibrated. She grabbed her bag whlie keeping her eyes on the road. Finally, she found it. A smile graced her lips. Pressing the answer button, she was greet by a famillier voice.

"Hey Jane, what's up?" Emeilia has known Jane Foster for a couple of years. They meet while Emeilia help Jane with some of her research about outer space and Norse mythology.

"Emi, where are you?! You know, you should really get a louder alarm clock, for goodness sake." she mumbled.

"Sorry, got up late. Why are you are calling anyway? You normally juat say, 'Late again?' with that werid smile of yours. So, spill it what has happened?" Emeilia said in her phone. She was about a mile away, so she stopped for another coffee before climbing back in her car.

"Well... do you remember back in New York, Manhattem about six months ago?" she started.

"Yer... you mean that carzy god who decided he wanted to take over our world by invading it, how could I ever forget?" Emeilia dryly replied.

"Um... well..." Jane mumbled all the while Emilia got to the lab. She parked her car outside, got her keycard and entered the lobby. Emeilia turned the corne; leaned agaisnt the wall all the while watching Jane pace back and forth. Emeilia finally cut the call while she coughed loud enough to get Jane's attention. Jane whipped her head around, giving Emeilia her famous glare. Emeila simply shugged her shoulders, turned her back on Jane and walked into her lab. Pulling on her lab coat, she started to pull out some chemicals. Jane walked back though the door and stood in front of Emeilia.

"Emi, Thor coming back and well..." Jane started to mumble again, but Emi simply gave her the '_**Cut to it woman' **_look. Jane cleared her throut an came out with it.

"Emi, what I'm saying is that Thor is coming back and he's bring...well, he's bring..." Emi finally snapped.

"JANE! Who is your boyfriend bring with him?!"

"Thor is bring _**him**_." Jane repiled in quite voice. Emeilia stopped mid-sentence of her reply. Emi slowly turned herself around to face Jane.

"What..." Emi said whispered.

"Thor is bring Loki back." With that, Emi stood open mouth at her friend and colleague.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2 -The Warm Welcome

**Chapter Two - The Warm Welcome**

Emeilia sat with her back to the wall, thinking of what her friend just said.

_**"Thor is bring Loki back." **_

Emeilia suddenly remembered something, jumped up and turned to her friend "Hold on, why does this inculde me?"

Jane coughed, "I should go..." She turned to leave, but was stopped by a very angry women. Emi crossed her arms over her chest, rasing a eyebrow at her.

"Fine! S.H.I.E.L.D pick you to over look the crazy god, so he can become one of the avengers so if you -"

"Whoo whoo whoo...hold your horses, you mean I am being pick to over look this crazy, evil and other words god to become a saver of earth when he wanted to destory it about six monts ago?" Emi ranted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yer...and he's already here." Jane said soflty.

"WHAT! You mean here as in here!" She shouted.

Jane's eyes widened in shocked and quickly repied, "No, not here, he's on you know... the Hellcarrier."

Emeilia took a deep breath and turned towards Jane, with a evil smirk on her face. Emi rubbed her hands together.

"Well then... when do we get started?"

**LELELELELE**

Emeilia and Jane landed on the hellcarrier two days later. As they step off the jet, they were greeted by two well dressed people. Jane walked straight up to them, introduced herself the pointed to Emi.

"...And this is Emeilia Tate. She's a good friend of mine and has agreed to help you in your way to help _**him**_." Emi just nodded her head. The man turned to Emi, giving Emi looked over. She grew angry under his stare. She pulled her shoulders staright, turned to face him straight on.

"I know this is none of my business, but I will tell you this; I do not answer orders from you or anyone, I do not care if i anger your people and ifam going to work for you and that carzy god, then I will hope you respect Doctor and Patient confidentiality." Emeilia said in a rush. The man look to her and nodded his head in understanding.

"Agent Hill..." A women walked up to his side, "Could you please take Miss Foster and Miss Tate to their rooms." He turned back to the girls, before saying, "Forgive me, I'm Director Fury. This is Agent Hill, my second-in-command." She nodded her head at us. "She will take you to your rooms, the you will meet with the avengers before making any contact to Loki. Do you understand?" Emeilia and Jane nooded their heads. With that, they both made their ways down in the Hellcarrier. Hill stopped out side two doors.

"Miss Foster, your room is to the right and Miss Tate, yours to the left. I will collect you both when it is time to go to the meeting. Until then, could you both stay in your rooms." Jane turned to her door, while Emeilia turned to her door, she felt an hand on her elbow. Emeilia turned to see Agent Hill holding her.

Finding her voice Emeilia held her stare and said,"Yes?"

"In your their are over 20 boxes conatining information about the god. Diretor Fury wants you to read thought to gain an insight of Loki." Emi turned opened her door. She stopped mid-stride to see, like the agent said, over 20 boxes. Emeilia, turned around to the agent, sighed.

"Well...if you excuse me I need to unpack my things and started reading these files." The agnet nodded her head and closed the door. Emi turned to her current home. She let her bage fall the floor, while she picked up the closest box, pulled out a file.

Sitting on the sofa, she looked around,"This is going to a long night." She sighed and started to read.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Meeting

**Chapter Three - The Meeting**

Emeilia just fished the first box when she heard a knock on her door. "It's open." The door creaked open to revill Agent Hill. She cleared her throat, resulting in Emeilia snapped her head up.

"It's time for the meeting. would you follow me please?" Emeilia placed the file down on the desk, stretched her back and walked out of her room. Sliently, they both made their way to the meeting room. The Agent opened the door, ushered Emi in and closed it.

Turning around, Emi was faced with the Avergers. Director Fury smiled at her, then address the rest of the avengers.

"As you all know, this is Dr. Emeila Tate. She will be working with Loki to become the next avenger. Dr. Tate, plase sit down." The director pointed to chair next to the billonaire Tony Stark. Emeilia made her way over to the chair, sliding down while keeping her head down from their intense stares. Fury cleared his throat, bring the attention back to him. Fury was about to address the avergewrs, when a sigh escaped from the person next to Emi.

"Fury, can we just cut to the crap now. I want to get back to Pepper soon."

"Mr. Stark, we are hear to help Loki. He needs-" Fury started.

"No... that asshole should get killed for what he has done to our world-" Stark replied, his voice rising above what Emi thought was his normal.

"Must I say that you are talking about my brother." Thor thundered across the room.

"Yer, but your so called brother killed 80 people in three days, remember?" Tony shot back.

"Hey!" Emeilia said, trying to stop the arguing, but they just louder.

"He's adopted." Thor mumbled back. That answer just made Emeilia snapped. She stood upand shouted louder as she could, which was loud to her.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" They both stopped arguing, snapping their heads in Emi's direction.

"Now, that I have your attention." Emi started, she sat back down in her chair while she turned to face Stark,"You, Mr. Stark, need to keep hold on to your temper. Just because some idot god decides to take over the world, we don't need to listen toy your opinion every hour. So, from me and the rest of the people in the room, sit your ass back down." Emi smirked at Stark, while he slumped back in his seat. Emi caught the sight of Fury's smirk in the coner of her eye.

Emeilia then turn her stare to the god of thunder, "Well, what do I need to say to you." Emi mumbled, tapping her finger in exaration. "One; is Loki your brother or not?" Emi asked.

Thor cleared his throat, while he pulled the collar of his t-shirt, "I did not really mean what i said, you see-"

"Well, what I can see is a idot brother who rats out his own brother. Can you really call yourself a brother to him, may I ask?"

"I am his brother, no matter of blood." Thor shouted back. Emeilia didn't even flinch at his out-burst. She stood up, moved around the chairs, slow and steady. She walked straight up to him.

"Well then, why did you say his was adopted when stark said he killed 80 people?" Emi repiled with an eybrow raised.

Thor muttered something, too low for Emi to heard a strood out of the room. Emi whipped back round, walked over her chair and sitting down. "Now that is cleared up, when do I get to meet the God of Mischeif?" She directed to question to Fury, with a kind smile. Fury shook his head and muttered something that sounded like, "We might have a war of wits." Emi just shook her head, smiling, waiting for an answer.

Fury raised and eyebrow while a voice behind her answered, "Would now be convient for you?" Emeilia stood up, while she saw the faces of the avergers turned from their masks of composer turn to a hateful glare. She turned to face the source of the voice. She hid a surprise gasp, overlooking the great god. He was wearing the same outfit when he attacked New York; green, black and gold. He was about good foot and a half taller than Emi. She smilied at the god, holding out her hand, "Dr. Emilia Tate. Pleasure to meet you, Loki." The god looked at her hand, before turning it and placing a kiss to her kuckle. He stared back her, his green eyes capturing her blue ones.

"The pleaurse is all mine," he repiled in a husky voice, "I must say, they said a Dr. would help me through my missions, but I did not consider a women." He pulled himself back to his high, hoping to gain some ground over her. Emeilia merely smiled at the god.

"Well, they said going to help a god, though I'm surprise it's you as I thought you would be in prison or worse…" She held his stare while she repiled back, "Death." Loki stare change the minute she said the words. It went from kindness to an anger. Emi turned her back on the god, returning to her seat. She looked at the avergers, waiting to see what happen next. Thor returned to the room; upon seeing Loki, Thor went over to him at hugged him. Loki face went from anger to hatred. Fury told the brothers to continue their renioun at a later date. The brothers took theur seats, while the rest of the meeting flew by. All Emi felt was Lokis grren eyes, burning a hole in her back.

"…Dr. Tate, …Dr. Tate, …Dr. Tate." Fury repeted. Emeilia was snapped out of her thoughts, turning to meet the stares of the avergers. She looked at Fury, waiting for him to continue his meeting. He simply nodded his head, and Emi stood up meeting the stares of the avergers. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Emi thought, _**'Bad idea, Emi'**_ She turned to Fury, then at Loki saying the last thing she wanted to say, "Loki, God of Michief, Yor are hearby under may acre until you are accepted by the avergers." He stared at herbefore she saw a smirk on his face. He stood up, turned to walk out before replying back, "Looking forward, Dr. Emeilia Tate. Lokking Forward." With that, he turned to face us, bowing, he disappared. Emi turned back to Fury. He smiled at her before turning towards the avergers, "Well then…who's us for some poker."


End file.
